


The opponent

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [20]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Humans are unpredictable. Better not to forget.





	The opponent

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-19 11:18am to 11:25am & 01:26pm to 01:27pm & 08:45pm to 08:54pm

Yagyuu, unable to deal with his frustration, turned towards the only place that wouldn't shatter - the dojo.

He hadn't been here in ages and the reaction from the people around him were only laughs when he asked for competitors.

It wasn't long before no one else was standing.

Yagyuu was fed up. And he wanted to destroy.

Getting ready to just throw the damn boken against something that could shatter, he was momentarily surprised when a hand caught it effortlessly. 

Sanada.

The normally stoic man looked much less so today, undoubtedly having heard about Yagyuu's fit and sent to negotiate by Yukimura or Tezuka or both. Yagyuu didn't care. He was past talking. 

Seeming to understand Sanada took a few steps back, then presented the weapon he had brought with him. Yagyuu almost smiled. Sanada was not here to make him talk. He was here to compete.

*

When Yagyuu hit the floor for the seemingly 100th time, he decided to stay flat on his back. His muscles all screamed, which was good as it gave him the opportunity to reflect on his day so far, finally.

When his musings came to a halt, Sanada was sitting next to him on the floor, the weapons they had used already back in their respective places.

"You know, if you just needed a workout, you could have simply asked."

Yagyuu couldn't suppress a soft laugh.

"I think I forgot for a moment which position you hold in the family. Only for a moment, mind you."

It was Sanada's turn to laugh.

"If anything, you taught the newbies a valuable lesson. I doubt anyone will approach you in the near future. Nor will they blatantly underestimate their opponents, at least for a while."

"Glad to be of service then."

They latched into comfortable silence until Yagyuu's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Which one sent you after me? Sensei or oyabun?"

Sanada looked slightly uncomfortable but answered anyway.

"None. A fit like this morning needs an outlet. The dojo was the obvious choice."

Again silence descended and wasn't broken by either party before Sanada chose to get up.

"Niou is still as devoted to you as before. You're the one who has to decide where you two go from here." And with these words he was gone, leaving Yagyuu to think about everything once more. And this time he would have to decide.


End file.
